(1) The Present Invention
The present invention relates to a system for automatic remote control of a property protection device such as an antitheft alarm for a motor vehicle, a building, a room, or other delimited area. More specifically, in one preferred embodiment the present invention provides for automatic connection or activation of the alarm system when an authorized person moves away from the property and automatic disconnection or deactivation of the alarm when the authorized person approaches the property. In another preferred embodiment, operation is only semiautomatic; where automatic connection is achieved when the person moves away from the property, and manual activation of a remote control unit is required when the person reapproaches the property.
(2) The Prior Art
Systems for controlling the connection or disconnection of property protection devices or alarm systems are known, including remote control systems. These remote control systems generally include a portable infrared, ultrasonic, or radio transmitter, which is manually actuated by an authorized person who has the transmitter. A receiver of the same type as the transmitter is placed near the property and is generally physically connected to a control for the property protection device. The receiver picks up signals sent by the transmitter and supplies these signals to the control for the protection device itself.
All these prior art remote control systems can only be manually actuated by the person, therefore having the disadvantage that inadvertence, inattention, or mistake may result in either the nonconnection of the property protection device or the improper disconnection of the device without the person having the remote control noticing it.